Nomenclature
by auraspirit157
Summary: Nomenclature means to give a name to. So, lets give some multiplayer characters some names shall we? This is mostly involving AC3.


**So I am starting this out with The Sharpshooter, because he's my favorite multiplayer character next to the always lovely Nightstalker. I interpreted the backstories from the short descriptions of them in the actual game. Please, enjoy and please review**

**Also, I'd love any ideas you have the characters backstories. I already got ideas for The Robber, Huntsman and Nightstalker. I really need to unlock my inner Templar for some of them. Anyway, have a jolly time reading! **

**Caleb **

I can say with confidence that I had a natural talent for shooting. My parents were the average settlers, and it was important that their son provide for the family at a young age. My father taught me of course but, it didn't take me long to figure it out for myself. I cannot explain it, I don't think anyone could, I was good, and that's all there is.

Around my seventeenth birthday it was clear to my parents that I should do something with my talent. They sent me off with some friends of theirs, four men that, for a time, were the best company I could have. I was the youngest of them, and they liked to point it out all in good fun. I shut them up every time I shot one bullet.

Three years I spent along the frontier with them, they became brothers to me. We trusted one another, and we never lied. At least that's what I thought. They would send me off sometimes to shoot a nearby buck, they knew how long I could stand in the snow tracking an animal. At that point of my life I was too naïve, too utterly oblivious to realize they did that to hide the greatest of secrets.

I chased that buck for around two hours before I decided it was the right time to shoot it. You could say I liked to wander the wilderness on my own. It was peaceful most of the time, the crunch of snow was always music to me.

When I had returned to the camp my brothers were whispering to one another, sounded like arguing. They had looked at me simultaneously, staring. I don't believe I was supposed to be back, even if I was gone for a good period of time.

"Something wrong?" I had said with…such an innocent look.

After a moment the oldest, John, he looked at me with a smile, "Nothing, nothing Caleb, we were just having a bit of scuffle that's all."

"What kind of scuffle?" I had smiled back, "I'm beginning to think you sent me off just so you can fight with one another. I'm not a boy anymore, I think I can handle 'a little scuffle'."

What a fool I was for saying things like that. I couldn't blame the boy I was though, I didn't know anything.

Simon chuckled then, noticing the buck I had dragged back, "Ah you got him did you?"

"It was a bit farther than you said it was, you should brush up your tracking skills a bit more."

"Yeah, the cold doesn't help much," he patted my shoulder, "Come on and warm up."

It would be another few months of that before I began to become suspicious. It was happening more frequently, and I'm sure they were running out of creative lies for why they acted so strangely. One spring I decided to find out what they were hiding. They sent me away, and I went. I waited ten minutes before moving back. I knew well enough how to be quiet.

I waited there for a half an hour before a hooded figure appeared at the camp. I don't remember exactly who he was but at the time I just remember thinking his outfit was strange.

"Did you find out anything?" The stranger had spoken evenly, without much emotion.

"We saw some men talking at a camp north of here, just follow the river. One had that odd symbol you showed us on his coat. Kinda stupid of them we thought," John said automatically, he had been doing thing for a while.

"Thank you, I am grateful," the stranger said with a nod and began to leave when Ben spoke up.

"Eh, why is this so important anyway? Why do you need to know this?"

The stranger had regarded him blankly, "If I told you it would only bring you worry."

"Well, we have this kid that's been with us and…I don't feel right hiding this from him for so long."

"Yeah, I think he's on to us too." Simon interjected.

The hooded man seemed to consider this, but only briefly. He glanced around, then looked right at where I was hiding. He knew I was there, and his look made me stiffen. The others looked where he did, but they didn't see me. Whoever the man was, he simply turned back to my friends, said "I see…no harm will come him, I promise."

"And us?" John had said.

The man paused very slightly before answering, "If you are careful, you will be safe."

A silence hung in the air, the men exchanging looks before John nods to the man, "We will."

"Thank you again for your help." With that, the man was gone, and so was I.

I argued with myself for time as to whether I would confront them about it. I was putting myself in danger if I did but couldn't help them if I didn't. Eventually I came to a decision: I would confront them that night, and would persist until they told me. I could protect myself and them, I really believed I could.

I wish I knew how wrong I was.

It took me more time to find the buck they sent me to find, as I wasn't particularly focused. Even when I eventually found and killed it, the shot was sloppy. I suppose that didn't matter though. I dragged it all the way back to camp, but there was no one in sight. Upon closer examination I knew something had happened. Blood was splattered on the grass, and our things were thrown everywhere, supposedly from a search and not a nice one at that.

I ran from the camp, trying as well as I could to find them. It didn't take me long, actually, only a few minutes. Somehow I knew where they were. An abandoned shed was not too far from where are camp was. We had passed it several times while we were hunting.

The fire had already started when I reached the small shed, flames engulfed most of it and…all I could hear was this screaming. My friends, my brothers were burning alive.

I slide down the hill, coughing through the smoke. The doors were blocked off, but through the clouds of grey I saw a window. It was too small to climb through but big enough for me to see all of them. Simon was hanging over the body of Ashton, shouting some prayer I couldn't understand. Ben was slamming a burnt piece of wood at the door, screaming, swearing.

"John! Simon!" I shouted, trying to get my voice heard.

John, he was just standing in the middle of the space, he turned toward the window, and his eyes went wide, "Garret…Garret you have to go!" He shouted through coughs.

"No! I need to get you out of here, tell me what to do!" I yelled back feeling the heat intensify. The flames were growing. I didn't have enough time. Both of us knew that.

John ran to the window, "You can't be here, kid, they'll kill you. They'll kill you like they are killing us." He pulled a small letter out of his blackened coat, shoving his arm out to me, "Take it."

I obeyed, quickly sticking it in my coat, "Now tell me how to save you."

"It's too late for that, kid. For what it is worth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Find them, they'll help you."

"Who? Find _who!?" _

I heard another voice, John and I turned to a man away from the flames, grinning at me, "I knew there was another one! Don't you move now…"He started running, but it seemed like it was in slow motion.

John grabbed my collar, shoving me away from the window, shouting, "_Run! Run Caleb! Find a gun!" _

That's the last word I heard from him, and damn did I run. I wondered what would have happened if I didn't run. I had a gun with me, what if would have shot that man before? I shouldn't ask those questions though, it was all things I could have never done. I would have been dead, but maybe that would have been a good thing.

I couldn't run fast enough, I stumbled, tripped. As if God or some Fate wished me to not get away. I fell in the dirt right as the footsteps behind me grew louder. I flipped around, pulling the pistol from my belt but, that man that chased me, he stepped down on my wrist, I swear I could _hear _it break. I never dropped that damn gun though, never took my hand off the trigger.

He was laughing, I knew that well enough. He enjoyed what he had done, he still smelt of smoke and gunpowder. I saw him take out a knife, it was shined well enough to see my reflection, but when this man looked at me, he just smirked and stabbed it into the dirt, straight up, just past my arm. I saw his head reflected in the metal, he was wearing this round, thin hat.

"I don't remember you," He had said, he kneeled down but didn't take his God damn foot off my wrist. Whoever that man was, he didn't want to kill me quickly.

"You killed them," Was all I could think to say, my voice was shaken.

He laughed again, just a little before saying, "I did, didn't I? But I missed one."

My eyes darted away from him as he started strangling me. At that point, I wasn't even aware. I'm sure if he would have used that knife to stab me I wouldn't have felt it. I stared at that reflection in the knife, perfectly aligned, but with only one shot, I had to take the chance.

I tilted my wrist, dully recognizing the pain in it as I pointed the gun. My vision began to blur as I remembered that I could breathe.

"Why don't you look at me as you die, boy? I always liked that better, you know. But all those screams from your friends...that almost makes it alright."

You could imagine how hard it was to ignore him, his words stung like nothing else. He was about to speak again, but it was too late for him, I took the shot.

A second later, all the air returned to me, and the man collapsed next to me, a hole right through the side of his head. As I gasped, the man's hat floating onto my chest, completely unscathed.

I could barely breathe. I didn't even want to move, though I attempted to, only to fall over again. All the pain I forced away in that shot had come back, even worse than before. The sky was filled with fire and smoke, both of which I have an intense hatred for now a days. I just closed my eyes and prayed I'd meet my friends again soon.

I woke up in the same place I had been, although now I was covered in ashes. I was reminded of everything from the previous night. The fact that I had killed a man hit me then. What hit me harder was the fact that all four of my friends were dead. I didn't even know how to feel. There was some mixture of intense hatred and immeasurable sadness within me that I probably couldn't replicate to this day. Each emotion was so intense that, ultimately, they cancelled one another out, leaving me with just this…emptiness, inside.

Despite everything, though, I did not feel the same willingness to die. No, I wanted to live. I wanted to live and kill anyone who was responsible for what happened.

A voice I didn't recognize interrupted my thoughts, "I thought you dead." It said.

I turned to see a woman I would know very well in the future. A blonde girl, around my age at the time, wearing clothes that didn't represent her gender at all. I sat up, holding my own arm gently, as it still hurt like hell. The woman looked around, "What in God's name happened here?"

"Don't ask. I barely know myself." I had said with little emotion in my voice.

"_Someone _isn't in a good mood today," she smirked for a second, but when she got closer, it disappeared, "You're hurt."

"You have no idea."

"What happened, exactly?"

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Please man, I've got a feeling you're suffering from the same feelings I did once. I can handle it."

I didn't know what she meant by that until after I was done, but I explained everything to her. Well, everything I was sure about. She never interrupted except for the occasional question. It was the last time I recited the story to anyone for a long while.

She then told me her name was Emily Burke, a woman from a family of ten, all of which were slaughtered by the same people that killed my friends. The one I had killed was a man she had been following for some time, "I got to say, you're quite the sharpshooter to pull off what you did." She had said.

"It was the only thing I could do, it was luck," I had said.

"Or Fate…" She paused, "If you believe in that."

I remember watching that smoke rise up to the sky, I thought about that for all of two seconds before saying, "Maybe."

And that's it, that's the end. 


End file.
